Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni
, originally known as is the first general of the Kibaoni Army Corps and is the reserved page of Gengetsu Kibaoni and actually the son of Kibaoni Gengetsu who was born to a concubine. He was then send into the future by Kibaoni Gengetsu. Kyuemon commands the Yokai and always gathers the in a |瓢箪|Hyōtan}} container. Kyuemon was once the student of Yoshitaka Igasaki, but fell to darkness after feeling betrayed by Yoshitaka when he didn't trust him with the End Shuriken. Character History Long ago, Kyuemon Izayoi was a ninja who held a huge proficiency in ninjutsu. Eager for an apprenticeship, Yoshitaka Igasaki took Kyuemon under his wing and trained the latter to follow his footsteps. Kyuemon trained with Tsumuji Igasaki as ninjas, with Kyuemon showing more in terms of proficiency and lack of hesitancy. When Yoshitaka derided Tsumuji for being so hesitant and lacking nintality, Kyuemon stripped Tsumuji's of his ninja powers and memory, seeing this as the only logical choice. He did so just before the Last Ninja caught him. Sometime later, Kyuemon became fearful of the power, and defected from Yoshitaki. Kyuemon eventually fell to darkness and turned into the Kyuemon the Ninningers know now. According to a conversation Kyuemon had with Kinji, the betrayal was because Yoshitaka refused to hand over the End Shuriken. Kyuemon first orchestrated the destruction of the Igasaki Dojo home. Kyuemon picked up a mallet from the burning ruins within a box by phasing through it while Hitokarage fought Takaharu as AkaNinger. Kyuemon later appears at the site where Gengetsu Kibaoni was sealed, and with the pilfered mallet, used it to free him from his sealed state, leading to the full revival of the Kibaoni Army Corps. By collecting human fears, Kyuemon resolves to revive the other generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps starting from Raizo Gabi and later tried to resurrect Gengetsu Kibaoni with it. Kyuemon began a search for the End Shuriken in the hope of reviving their master while knowing that his nemesis, Yoshitaka Igasaki has grown weaker in his older days. After Raizo Gabi's death, Kyuemon used the fears he collected for him to revive Masakage Tsugomori, Kibaoni's Chief retainer, who knows that Kyuemon is not an original member of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Masakage threatened to kill Kyuemon should there be any betrayal. Following Youkai Futakuchi-onna's demise, Kyuemon approaches Kinji, a wannabe student of Yoshitaka and offered him an apprenticeship, in hopes of using him to proceed with the plans. However, after thinking it over, Kinji attacked Kyuemon, saying he had been a fool for being tempted by someone who disobeyed the Last Ninja. Disappointed, Kyuemon said that an OtomoNin that he had created not only disobeyed him, but abandoned him as well. Kyuemon said that it was called the Sky OtomoNin, and that hopefully Kinji wouldn't live to regret his decision before leaving. For his third Izayoi Way Ninja, Puppet Ninja Kuroari, Kyuemon intended him to recruit children into the Kibaoni Army Corps, with Masakage overseeing this plot. Having Kuroari use his Parasite Technique to control the ninja master, Kiroku Ise, the manipulated Kiroku then set up a ninja school to find potential ninja initiates. However, Kiroku's apprentice instructor, Kikyo Kousaka, turned out to be an acquaintance of AkaNinger, introducing him to the school where he noticed suspicious behavior from Kiroku and his students, leading Ao, Momo and StarNinger to investigate Kiroku who convened with Masakage, who intended to use Kikyo's conflicting feelings against Takaharu. Engaging the three Ninningers to prevent them from getting through to Takaharu, Masakage was forced to retreat when StarNinger escaped. Ultimately, the plot was foiled when Kikyo's faith in Takaharu led to the truth being revealed as Kiroku was freed from the manipulation of Kuroari, who was subsequently defeated by the Ninningers. While observing that Kuroari had fallen, Kyuemon proclaimed that he had served his purpose as he gathered his first three ninja's Core Gears. Later it was revealed that he wanted the Izayoi Way ninjas to be defeated in order to collect the core gears to power the Karakuri Kyuubi, using it he nearly killed Shishi-oh and put the other OtomoNin out of commission throwing the Ninningers out of them. He later confronted them on the ground intent on destroying them and would have if it weren't for the intervention of Yoshitaka Igasaki who whisked them away to safety while unintentionally letting Kyuemon know that he is in possession of the End Shuriken. After Mangetsu Kibaoni's defeat, Kyuemon revealed his secret to him before he died - he is Mangetsu's older brother, the eldest son of Gengetsu Kibaoni! Following Gengetsu's revival, the general reveals to Tsugomori and Ariake no Kata that Kyuemon is his illegitimate son, bore to him by one of his concubines and thrust into the future by Yokai power. During the climatic battle against Gengetsu Kibaoni, Kyuemon successfully seized the End Shuriken from his former mentor Yoshitaka while he was distracted in his battle with Gengetsu. But as Yoshitaka vanished, he imparted a single Sealing Shuriken to Kyuemon. With the Last Ninja vanquished, Gensetsu would empowered Kyuemon with five Sealing Yo Shuriken, transforming him into Sakuya Kyuemon, a yokai of incredible power. Though the Ninniger would fight valiantly against the Kibaoni Army, Kyuemon would eventually activate the power of the End Shuriken in the form of the to spread darkness throughout the land, even severing the Nintality of the Ninninger, leaving them powerless. Takaharu and his team rally and regroup against Kyuemon creating new Nintality to transform and defeat him. The battle leaves Kyuemon in his original Yokai form, but in this moment he apologizes to the Ninningers for the sins he committed against Yoshitaka before returning the Shukyoku Nin Shuriken. However Gengetsu reappears. Due to his treachery against Kibaoni, he consumes Kyuemon to enlarge himself. But thanks to the combined efforts of Ninningers, they release Kyuemon from the giant Gengetsu before they finish him off once and for all. After Gengetsu's defeat, the weakened Kyuemon sees the spirit of Yoshitaka for the last time before he fades, leaving the End Shuriken behind to the Ninningers. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kyuemon Izayoi is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Kyuemon Izayoi appears as an enemy in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!, where he appears to enlarge the Yokai as on the show. Personality As mentioned by Yoshitaka, Kyuemon was skillful and active in his early days as a ninja, and eagerly willing to become his student. But eventually, after developing fear of the Ninnin power, Kyuemon went astray and betrayed his teacher, ultimately falling to the dark side. After joining the Kibaoni Army Corps, Kyuemon holds a huge loyalty for the master of the Corps and faithfully fulfills his desire to gather human fears. Kyuemon's turn to the Kibaoni Army Corps had made him a stoic and calculating person. Due to this, even though Kyuemon is capable of controlling patience such as when dealing with Raizo Gabi's lust for fighting, Kyuemon is still easily aggravated by flighty or playful persons like his former teacher Yoshitaka and Tsugomori. Powers and Abilities ;Phasing :Kyuemon was able to retrieve his mallet from a box without opening it. ;Yo Shuriken Abilities :Kyuemon Izayoi uses the ill-gotten mallet to set a Yo Shuriken in it, utilizing it in a way similar to the Ninningers and their Ninja Ichibantou. ;Yo Shuriken Creation :If one of Yoshitaka's purified Sealing Shuriken were to fall into Kyuemon's hands, it can be converted into a Yo-Shuriken. ;Flying :Kyuemon can fly by creating a black Shuriken energy construct to step on. ;Aerokinesis :Kyuemon can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching a hand to the target. ; :As one of Kibaoni Army Corps' general, Kyuemon has knowledge of dark magic. It is possible that since Kyuemon was a former student of Yoshitaka, the Yojutsu techniques were simply based on the Last Ninja's Shuriken Ninja Arts, albeit warped and corrupted. While most of the techniques made in conjunction with Kyuemon's mallet and Yo Shuriken, there are a few unique to him. ; :One of Kyuemon's attacks- can generate a lightning bolt from his hands. ;Teleportation :Kyuemon can teleport by engulfing the body with purple flames. ;Pyrokinesis :Kyuemon can put out or generate fires with the wave of a hand. ;Fire Fox Technique :Kyuemon can create a small stream of fire that detonates into a violent explosion upon reaching its target. ;Inferno Cross Technique Kyuemon focuses his ninpo energy into a field of purple flaming cross projectiles that surround the target in a dome-like formation and then bombards them with the projectiles. Arsenal ;Mallet and Yo Shuriken :Kyuemon wields a small golden ceremonial mallet stolen from the ruins of the Igasaki Ninjutsu dojo, which can be augmented with a Goton Yo Shuriken, which allows the use of Yōjutsu. The mallet itself can also being used in multiple ways, among them are: *Transforming into a sword. * :Kyuemon's most commonly used Youjutsu. Performed by using the Goton Yo Shuriken, this technique is used to revive and grow Yokai. This technique can also grow non-Yokai, such as , as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world, or even the Ninningers as demonstrated when Yokai Mataneko inadvertently enlarged AkaNinger Chozetsu after taking Kyuemon's mallet. * Used as a makeshift fishing rod. ;Gourd Container :As the Kibaoni Army Corps commence their acts of villainy, this special Hyotan gourd gathers the "Power of Fear" as some form of liquid. The gourd must be near to work, so Kyuemon is often close by when the Kibaoni forces are creating havoc. ;Karakuri Kyuubi :Kyuemon's personal mecha made in his own likeness. Behind the Scenes *Height: 184 cm (194 cm: Ultimate form) *Weight: 194 kg (205 kg: Ultimate form) Portrayal Kyuemon Izayoi is voiced by . His suit actor is . As a teenager, Kyuemon is portrayed by . Notes *While initially either gender-ambiguous or feminine, Izayoi was revealed to be male in the second arc of the show. *The "Izayoi" of his false surname refers to the "16th day moon", which is commonly known as the "full moon". This served as foreshadowing of his true origins. *Kyuemon's motif and name are based on the , and as such he sports an incomplete kitsune mask from Noh theatre. Considering Kyuemon's white pelts, the design could be an evil parody of the messengers of the Shinto god Inari, the , which are said to take the form of white foxes. **Ironically, while kitsune are often portrayed as playful animals, Kyuemon is stoic and persistent in outlook, though there are certain scenes which tied to the kitsune motif, being a cunning strategist to the Kibaoni Corps and having betrayed Yoshitaka to join said team, using his teachings against him and his grandchildren. *The mallet's shape is a reference to the Uchide no Kozuchi, the legendary Lucky Hammer. In the fable Issunboushi (One-inch boy), a boy the size of a thumb defeats an oni, steals his mallet, and uses it to become a full sized man (and marries the princess). **The Lucky Hammer also appeared in an episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger, where it was used to make human-sized opponents giant sized. Appearances *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!'' **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test'' **''Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!'' **''Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland'' Reference *Ninninger Producers Reveal Information on Show at Premiere Event * http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/02/27/new-ninninger-villain-mecha-information/ Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good